Rebellion of the Arc Fox
by puell-as
Summary: Little Yuka has been locked in the temple her whole life, 300 years of it. When akuma attack her temple she is thrown into the war that has not stopped for years. Yuka is unwittingly thrown to the source of the battle, and have caught the eye of a not-so-good Duke and his family... (contains dark humor, suicide, and other dark topics. Rating will change)


Never in the three hundred years of the little Arc foxs return. But sufficed for the little kits heritage was there at the beginning of time, and the race was considered a celestial being among man. They were present at the creation of man, and the first was acknowledged by God for the cleverness, enough to outwit man. So He made the first Arc fox His advisor. And through the outcast of the human race, and the spread of their influence, the fox remained at Gods advisor, but merely a god among men.

As the two were married, they found that only the line of the Arc fox could be carried through the females, while the males were simply human. With the longer lifetime, and the ability to shape-shift between human and fox, the Arc fox gathered her female kit and left her husband with her 5 year old son.

For many years they were nomadic, until the original Arc fox was called up to Heaven, leaving behind her full grown daughter. The daughter soon fell in love, and ran into the same dilemma as her mother. So she gathered her single daughter and left her husband. this was around the 1500 A.D.

Then something went wrong, a starlight fell from the heavens. A temple was built in the Arc foxBut Nana! I am nearly old enough for the world, I mean, my mother was when she was only 500!You know better, you are barely of age, and know nothing of the outside world. The plague of mans wit about you.I am tired of the **, why can **

**She tsked to herself over the kits mom and grandmother went nomadic. **

**The kit flushed angrily, a wild contrast to her flaming hair. Two large ears burst out of her carefully styled hair, and began to twitch angrily. The witch eyed her with a piercing stare, and the fox recontered by stomping up and down. The bamboo mats sticking her small feet with every leap. Yells came out in small doglike yelps, as she ran around the room, grabbing different pots and bowls, proceeding to smash the to the ground. **

**m tired of this stupid temple! I am tired of you, you old witch! But I am most tired of the GREED OF MAN!**You know that your security is our top priority, and we can** A dissatisfied frown fell unto the childs hand were spread out to meet his. The woman was a striking resemblance to the kit, so she always assumed that the woman made from light was her grandmother. **

**But the doubt began to rise whether the woman depicted was actually her grandmother. The kit had not once transformed into the three tailed Arc fox she was legenden to be, and the only proof she had were stories and red hair. That was not enough to please the public if she was to reveal herself. **

**The kit then sighed and got up to leave the room to find something more interesting to than watch the witch concoct her protection spell. She then ventured to her room to slip something more of her choosing as for comfort. **

**Down the halls, her bare feet padding across the wooden floors. Sometimes her eyes would wander to the walls that were painted to show pictures of the past, wars, kings, deaths and other assorted things. She finally arrived at her door, which she slid open to her large spacious room. **

**It was still covered in bamboo mats, but the walls were painted a rich cream, to match the her bed. The closet was filled with the finest clothes in Japan, and held rich colors that were the most expensive to find. The High Priest always spoiled her giving her anything she wanted except for freedom and a human name. **

**In secrete the child had given herself a name, but by law she was not allowed to have. Or else whoever spoke her true name would be her master. And a mere human with a god to do his bidding would be destruction. She then sighed and spoke her human name, not her true one. **

**She dared not raised her voice than that, for she feared that someone would hear. Yuka then began to hum to herself, a song that consisted of Yuka and other that rhymed with Yuka. As she did this, she picked out a short yukita that was loose and made of deep red satin. It was trimmed with black, and a cherry blossom tree was hand painted on the bottom hem. It was cute, but elegant , and one of her favorites. Though when she wore it, some of the temple guards would whistle at her, and make lewd comments at her, for they did not know Yukat worry! It gets better!**


End file.
